The First Experiences
by MarieVigorito
Summary: As primeras experiências nunca são esquecidas.
1. The First Kiss

**N/A: **Essa drabble collection foi escrita para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V. Espero que gostem.

**The First Kiss**

Eles estavam perto demais. Uma proximidade um tanto quanto desejável - por mais que não admitissem. Eles queria um momento que não tivesse ninguém ali com eles, completamente sozinhos. Aquilo era estranho de certa forma. Um tanto quanto fantasioso e extremamente peculiar. A distância tinha sido quebrada por ambos que, simultaneamente, deram um passo para frente. Ela era uma cabeça e mais um pouco mais baixa que ele, dando uma ideia de ligeira inferência e inferioridade.

Era somente uma ideia e eles sabiam muito bem disso, uma vez que ambos tinham uma noção do que ela poderia fazer se estivesse com raiva - um tapa ainda marcava a história dos dois. Um sorriso se espalhou na boca de Draco quando as lembranças invadiram a mente dele. Hermione não entendera a razão para tal feitio e queria saber, mas o loiro simplesmente tirou um fio de cabelo dela que estava caído em seus olhos. Ela suspirou, o rosto enrubrecendo ao menor toque dele.

Hermione queria que ele a beijasse logo, que fizesse com que ela esquecesse de tudo o que estava na vida dos dois. Ela não queria se focar no que não tivesse a ver com aquele momento. Engraçado, eles não tinham se beijado ainda, mesmo que estivessem tão perto disso inúmeras vezes.

"Me beija." Ela pediu, o desespero tomando conta de sua voz.

"Não precisa pedir de novo." Ele respondeu, o sorriso aumentando.

Draco não abaixou o suficiente para que os lábios se encontrassem fazendo com que Hermione prendesse a respiração. A mão que ainda estava pousada no rosto dela, desceu para seu ombro, seu braço, até que chegasse na mão dela. Ele a puxou, colocando-a em seu próprio pescoço. A menina fez o mesmo movimento com a outra mão, enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto.

Ela encarava firmemente os olhos cinzas, tendo uma boa noção da mistura de emoções que passavam na cabeça dele. Confusão, medo, calma, desejo, _paixão._ Hermione não sabia ao certo se passava as mesmas emoções que ele, mas ela sentia suas pernas tremerem, derretendo como sorvete.

Antes de terminar o que tinha começado, Draco voltou a ficar sério, com uma perfeita noção do que essa situação desencadeava. As consequências complicadas de tudo aquilo que eles estavam para abraçar. Eles poderiam ser tudo - ou quase nada. Era muita coisa a perder e valia a pena arriscar?

A sensação que subiu depois que os lábios deles se tocaram dizia que sim. 


	2. The First Touch

**N/A: **Essa drabble collection foi escrita para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V. Espero que gostem.

**The First Touch**

Muita coisa tinha mudado em pouco tempo. Isso era extremamente patético, mas não passava da verdade. Draco fazia as contas. Exatos setenta e nove dias desde o momento em que ele decidira botar tudo a perder. Todo mundo sabia, mas também era impossível não perceber. Os xingamentos pararam, foi o primeiro detalhe. Então, começaram a se sentar juntos nas aulas, eram constantemente vistos estudando juntos na biblioteca. Vieram as refeições juntos, isolados nas mesas de ambas as casas, distantes de tudo que pudesse trazê-los para a realidade.

E eles passaram a andar juntos pelos corredores, de mãos dadas e conversando aos cochichos. Ninguém poderia dizer que, mesmo sendo um casal "diferente", eles formavam um belo par. Ela era extremamente o contraste dele, com todas as suas cores quentes e sua eterna felicidade. Ela o contagiava e logo o menino conhecido por seus eternos sorrisos sarcásticos, passava a dar sorrisos verdadeiros.

Eles deixavam os beijos para quando estavam sozinhos, especialmente à beira do lago durante o pôr-do-sol, aonde eles ficavam quase todas os dias. Mesmo depois desse tempo, só a presença de Draco já fazia com que ela ficasse trêmula e sentisse o rosto ficar quente. E ele era completamente calmo e delicado. Quase calculista, com a intenção de que ela não se assustasse, mas ela queria mais.

"Draco." Ela chamou, enquanto ele jogava pedras que deslizavam pelo lago.

"Sim?" Ele se virou para ela, uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Vem cá." A menina pediu, batendo no espaço livre da toalha ao lado dela, para que ele se sentasse.

Draco jogou a última pedra e foi se juntar a ela, se deitando e olhando para Hermione com um olhar de dúvida. Ela fechou o livro que lia e se deitou o lado dele, levando o loiro a envolvê-la com um braço. Ela inspirou, sentindo o cheiro do perfume dele. Beijou seu pescoço e foi subindo até alcançar a bochecha de Draco e depositar um beijinho delicado ali. Ele sorriu e a puxou para um beijo nos lábios. Sempre tão paciente.

Por estar tão acostumada com a leveza dele, Hermione se assustou com a repentina aflição do garoto. Sempre tão controlado, o fato do beijo se tornar mais faminto só provava que ele passava pela mesma luta interna que ela. Ele a virou para que pudesse ficar em cima dela, distribuindo beijos e mordidinhas em seu pescoço. Hermione não queria que ele parasse até ali, mas a mão dele invadindo a saia dela fez com que a morena o empurrasse.

"Para, Draco." Ela pediu em voz baixa e assim ele o fez, sentando e correndo os dedos lentamente pelo cabelo.

"Eu não vou te forçar a nada, Hermione." 


	3. The First Time

**N/A: **Essa drabble collection foi escrita para o Desafio de Hogwarts do 6V. Espero que gostem.

**The First Time**

Oito meses, duzentos e quarenta dias desde que ele botara tudo em risco. As coisas tinham sido mais fáceis do que ele imaginara. Sua mãe reagira melhor do que ele esperava, sendo simpática com Hermione - seu pai nem ao menos aparecera na sala no dia que Draco tinha levado a _namorada_ para a Mansão. Ela não tinha se importado com isso, mas a discussão que ele tivera com o pai depois que Hermione tinha ido embora, rendeu a Draco um castigo até o fim das férias.

Agora eles já estavam em seu segundo mês do último ano em Hogwarts. Os estudos ocupavam grande parte de sua mente, impedindo que Hermione e Draco tivessem mais momentos a sós. Mas ele quis mudar isso.

Por isso, eles estavam deitados lado a lado em uma cama na Sala Precisa, encarando firmemente o teto, conversando sobre o dia.

"... então Harry derrubou o xadrez de Ron e eu juro para você, Draco, que eu nunca vi ele ficar tão vermelho de raiva." Ela ria se lembrando do amigo tão vermelho quanto a cor de seu próprio cabelo.

Ele riu também, mais para acompanhá-la do que por ter achado graça. Ela ficava linda quando ria, ele não podia deixar de notar isso. Ele se virou, beijando-a nos lábios. As sensações que desencadeavam sempre que isso acontecia, pareciam permanentes para os dois. É claro que aquele momento era um tanto quanto conveniente. Os dois sozinhos. Em uma cama. Na Sala Precisa.

Draco se virou, ficando em cima dela e distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço. Ela sempre arfava quando ele fazia isso - principalmente quando ele também acrescentava a mão que subia por dentro da saia dela. Ao contrário das outras vezes, ela decidiu não afastá-lo, de tal forma que a mão alcançou rapidamente a calcinha dela.

O pano estava molhado - como era de se esperar - e Draco soltou um risinho baixo. Como se pedindo licença, ele pausou antes de começar a desabotoar a camisa dela com a mão livre. Ela assentiu, dando permissão para que ele continuasse.

Ambos ansiaram demais por esse momento. Para Hermione, era completamente novidade, para Draco, nem tanto, mas significara a mesma coisa para os dois, de tal forma que eles sabiam que nunca se esqueceriam daquele dia. Por mais que aquilo não passasse de luxúria, tinha uma pitada um tanto quanto pura porque tinha algum _significado._ E esse era que aquilo os unia para sempre, de uma forma que eles não poderiam mesmo separar.

As mãos dadas enquanto ele investia contra ela, era somente mais uma prova disso.


End file.
